Mil grullas
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo lo malo, siempre vendrían cosas buenas. Porque mientras estuviese a su lado, siempre seguiría adelante. Porque se pondría de pie de nuevo y caminaría hacia un mundo mejor a su lado. AsaKiku.


_Hola!_

 _Quise escribir este pequeño one-short en conmemoración del aniversario del lanzamiento de las bombas atómicas sobre Japón._

 _Sorry por la cursilería, pero no pude evitar_

 _Por un mundo sin tantas guerras._

 _Mil grullas_

 _ **Septiembre 1945**_

Un joven de cabellos dorados caminaba rápidamente a través de las calles de aquella ciudad, esquivando a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor; las cuales lo miraban con una mezcla de desprecio y resentimiento. Y es que no era para menos, él era un extranjero, uno de los vencedores de aquella estúpida y absurda guerra. Uno de los aliados, que habían derrotado al gran Imperio Nipón. Uno de los culpables de aquella tragedia que ahora desolaba al pueblo japonés. De una de las acciones más atroces que la humanidad había visto, pues aunque no era directamente responsable por ello, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Por eso es que todas esas miradas se clavaban en su mente como miles de pequeñas agujas, torturándolo, recordándole el daño que había sufrido la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus iris esmeralda, pero lo impidió llevándose las manos al rostro, respirando profundamente. No quería que lo vieran llorar, no podía ser tan patético, no por el… Luego de un par de minutos lo logró, pues tantos siglos de vida y tantas batallas, le habían enseñado a crear una máscara para ocultar sus sentimientos. Una vez recuperado, notó con horror como dos soldados estadounidenses se acercaban a él, tal vez querían comprobar si estaba bien. Les lanzó una mirada de odio y se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino. Sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, que solo seguían órdenes de sus superiores. Que luchaban para proteger a su país. Lo entendía mejor que nadie, pero aun así no dejaba de enfermarle la idea de ver a todos esos soldados por ahí.

Apretó sus puños al recordar su discusión con el representante de la nación americana, ni siquiera el muy idiota se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho. _"El fin justifica los medios"_ es lo que había dicho. Todo con tal de someter y terminar con la voluntad de lucha de los japoneses. Todo con tal de demostrar que era el mejor… Lo maldijo una y otra vez, si no fuera porque sus gobiernos eran aliados, le habría dado una paliza en ese momento. Tan solo de recordar su petulante cara de superioridad le revolvía el estómago…

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a su destino. Por varios minutos, contemplo inmóvil el pequeño camino rodeado de árboles que conducía a la casa del japonés. Toda la determinación que hasta entonces tenía, se esfumó instantáneamente. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el viento del otoño rozar contra sus mejillas, intentando reunir el coraje necesario. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, quiera hacerlo. Saber que estaba bien, abrazarlo entre sus brazos, disculparse por todo lo que había pasado. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente...

Con sus energías renovadas e ignorando la horrible sensación de hormigueo en su estómago, cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta del japonés. Tocó un par de veces y espero impacientemente hasta que esta se abriera.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, que al inglés se le hicieron eternos, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrever a una pequeña figura. La visión que obtuvo no pudo destrozarlo más… Frente a él estaba lo que quedaba de la esplendorosa nación nipona. Observó las vendas que cubrían su frente y sus brazos, las cuales estaban ligeramente ocultas tras sus kimono, el cual debía esconder muchas más. Estudio su rostro cansado, sus ojos vacíos con enormes ojeras y algunos ligeros rasguños en sus mejillas de porcelana. Verlo en semejante estado no hacía más que estrujar su corazón y aumentar su rabia e impotencia. De nuevo las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero las contuvo a duras penas, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

— ¡Arthur-san! Tanto tiempo sin vernos… —exclamó el azabache con sorpresa—. No esperaba su visita tan de improvisto, los acuerdos ya fueron firmados y no pensé que viniera en vista de las circunstancias…

—Lo sé —respondió el británico a duras penas—. Solo quería saber cómo estabas…

—No se preocupe, Arthur-san. Mi pueblo es fuerte y sé que saldrá adelante —contestó clavando su mirada en el suelo.

—Yo... no… no quería que las cosas terminaran así…

—Era inevitable —lo interrumpió el japonés—. Después de todo era una guerra. Tenía que ganar o perder, y al parecer fue el mejor método para asegurar mi rendición. El fin justifica los medios…

— ¡NO! —gritó el rubio tomando por los hombros con delicadeza y obligándolo a verlo— ¡Por supuesto que el fin no justifica los medios! Lo que te hizo es imperdonable… ¡Nunca se lo perdonare! Lo odio… los odio a todos… ¡Nunca me perdonare por lo que te hicimos! —Lo rodeó con sus brazos, apresándolo entre ellos como si nunca lo quisiera dejar ir, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar —. Perdóname, Kiku… por favor, perdóname…. Lamento no haber podido protegerte. Soy un inútil…

—No tengo que perdonarte nada, Arthur-san —sentenció, separándolo de si y secando sus lágrimas—. Sé que no fue tu culpa… No te reprocho nada, porque no podías hacer nada para evitarlo… Aun así me alegra que vinieras a verme —le sonrió y en ese instante el inglés lo hizo también aliviado de tenerlo junto a él.

—Oh, pero que mal anfitrión soy. Ni siquiera te he dejado entrar en casa —se disculpó el japonés con una pequeña reverencia—. Pasa, por favor —continuo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo dentro de la casa, hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación que daba al jardín—. ¿Quieres algo de té? —Ofreció el de ojos oscuros— En un momento lo hago.

—Está bien, no es necesario que te molestes —se apresuró el ojiverde, yendo hacia la cocina—. Yo mismo lo preparare.

—De acuerdo —concedió el japonés al ver su insistencia, acercándose a la puerta que daba al jardín y sentándose cerca de ella.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, regresó el inglés con un par de tazas para los dos y algunos bocadillos. Miró atentamente al azabache, el cual se encontraba plegando un pequeño cuadro de papel, muy absorto en su tarea. Una vez terminada la pequeña grulla de papel, la coloco en el suelo junto a un par más que ya había hecho. En ese instante, el británico noto los papeles sin doblar despegados por el suelo, además de unas tijeras. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de no molestarlo en su tarea, hasta que este se percató de su presencia.

—Lo siento…—dijo el japonés dejando su tarea— No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

—No te preocupes —le respondió el inglés con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole una taza—. Son muy bonitas… Creo que alguna vez me contaste sobre el origami. Aunque no sé muy bien que animal son, por lo visto planeas hacer muchas…

— _Senbazuru…_ —susurró Kiku clavando su mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Senbazuru? —pregunto el rubio confundido.

—Son grullas de papel… —comenzó a explicar el nipón— Cuenta una leyenda que si haces mil grullas de papel, recibirás un deseo… Sé que solo es una superstición…

—Me parece que es algo muy bonito —exclamó el inglés—. Con gusto te ayudare, dos pares de manos son mejores que una, ¿no crees? Solo que tendrás que enseñarme como se hacen

Durante varias horas, ambos continuaron con su labor, hasta que llego la noche y un exhausto japonés se quedó dormido. Arthur lo tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza, llevándolo a su habitación y colocando sobre su cama para que descansara. Regresó a donde estaban las grullas, contándolas y dándose cuenta de que solo habían logrado hacer la mitad, además de haberse quedado sin papel. Entonces busco entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un pequeño libro que siempre llevaba consigo cuando iba de viaje. Lo observo por un par de segundos y decidió que el sacrifico valdría la pena, arrancando hoja tras hoja. Pasó toda la noche en vela, dedicándose a hacer realidad el deseo de Kiku, pues estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para verlo sonreír de nuevo.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación del japonés, este se despertó lentamente, dándose cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba. Extrañado se levantó rápidamente, pues no recordaba haberse acostado, ni mucho menos despedido de Arthur. Camino con prisa hasta la habitación donde había estado con el inglés. Observando sorprendo, como el viento mecía suavemente las cuerdas llenas de grullas que colgaban de la puerta. Justo debajo de ella se encontraba el británico durmiendo profundamente. Sonrió y se acercó despacio hacia él, sentándose a su lado, viendo como dormía. Inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, mientras una extraña mezcla de felicidad y tristeza se apoderaba de él. Habían sido tiempos difíciles, probablemente no sería fácil, pero siempre venían tiempos mejores. Mientras el estuviese a su lado, no importaba nada.

—Creo que mi deseo se ha cumplido —susurró mirando las grullas sobre ellos—. _Te amo, Arthur…_

—Y yo a ti, Kiku —escucho la voz del rubio, rápidamente bajo su mirada para verlo, notando como se despertaba y lo observaba con una sonrisa — _I love you, Kiku_

—Arthur-san… —exclamo el japonés sonrojándose intensamente mientras el británico acercaba sus rostros y rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

 _Porque a pesar de todo lo malo, siempre vendrían cosas buenas. Porque mientras estuviese a su lado, siempre seguiría adelante. Porque se pondría de pie de nuevo y caminaría hacia un mundo mejor a su lado._


End file.
